Kaleido Snow
by Cut0utmyheart
Summary: Yuri was kicked out of the Stage in america and he decides to go to Japan to open his own stage. See what happens is the orginal crew has to go find new ideas for their next preformences and end up in Japan, where Marion Rosetta and layla end up finding Y
1. About

Kaledio Snow Is a Fanfic for the show kaleido star. Kaleido Star i must say is one of the WORST Animes ever, And Makes no sense at all But all the characters were so awsome, it was the only reason i liked the show.

So Kaleido snow is a Story about these characters, and let me tell you first that they DO NOT have the same personalitys from the show.

Anyway, Yuri was kicked out of the Stage in america and he decides to go to Japan to open his own stage. See what happens is the orginal crew has to go find new ideas for their next preformences and end up in Japan, where Marion Rosetta and layla end up finding Yuri and becoming friends again. Friends as in "Were gonna move into your house" As soon as this happens, a few things go wrong. Yuri and Layla's Love bond grows and Layla ends up pregnant with Yuri's baby. Yuri's invited to Russia to go see his old friends and on top of that their is a wedding. P

So I dont know if youll find this interesting, my friends did and I had fun writting it.

WARNING Their is alot of Cursing involved and Sex terms, A girl on girl Pairing and some stuff you might not be comfortable with. If Your not, Dont read this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a very bright day in America. Well. It wasn't exactly quiet. Sora Naegino was screaming over joyed. "I can't believe it!" Mia and Anna looked over at her. She was crazed. They knew it. The Kaleido star casts was getting a vacation and were going on vacation to Japan. Kalos was giving them a vacation, but what they had to do was come back with at least one new idea for a show. Mia and Anna called Sora over to her room so she could start getting packed; their plane was coming tomorrow. Sora walked in her room and the Fool (Aka Maury) was sitting on her bed. "So where are you going?" He asked. Sora just packed fast and said very quickly "To Japan!" He didn't look surprised. "Are you bringing me?" He said joyfully. She shook her head "Do you remember the last time I took you with me somewhere?" **Flash back of when she went to Texas and he was counting garden knomes and making them float and throwing them into big trees that fell when you hit them.** "Umm... No..." Maury said. (Yes I will be calling him Maury for the whole thing) "Well you're not coming." She said and quickly jumped up into her closet pulling out bright colored clothes (And those retarded overalls. . ) After she packed she ran out into the hall were she saw Sarah standing there. Sora ran over to Sarah. Sarah was crying. "Oh Sarah what's wrong?" Sarah sighed and sniffed "Well... I HAVE THESE 2 TWINKIES AND AND I ONLY NEED ONE!" Sora had a sweat drop, "Well Sarah, I will eat it for you.." Sarah jumped for joy "Oh you saved the day Miss Sora!" Sora Sighed, "Sarah I told you not to take drugs…" Sarah laugh "Ah but their so fun! The injections, the sniffing!" She chuckled.

So the next day everyone went on the plane. Sora sat with Sarah, Ana with Mia, and lucky Layla with Ken. Ken looked at Layla "Umm…so how are things?" Layla looked at him, "Shove it up your ass your worthless piece of shit." Ken looked down and said in his head "Sometimes you have to give them candy..." Ken took out a bag of candy "Want some?" Layla looked at him "Go fuck yourself." Ken thinks "Think sex…Girls like that..." He looked up "Well I find if I tickle my asshole, before unleashing the _mighty dog of war_!" Layla Looked up, shocked, "Okay okay! Too much Ken…God…" Ken sighed. A few hours later, the plane arrived in the airport. Everyone got out and took their things and walked out. Sora was smiling, since Japan was her hometown. Kalos smirked thinking things. Sarah looked up, "Kalos please don't get into trouble..." He smirked again "I won't…" and with that he walked away. Sarah stared at him, and Sora tugged on Sarah's shirt. "Why should He stay out of trouble..?" Sarah growled "He use to be part of a gang…Yes Kalos use to be a gangster…" Sora's eyes opened so wide they looked like they where falling out "A Gang! You mean with guns and shit!" Sarah nodded "Back in the day before we were a band, His name use to be Big Daddy K…Well, He robbed and hurt little people, you know the whole bit…" Sarah smiled. "What the fuck!" screamed Sora. "Well Sora, I'll see you soon! Call me when you find a place to live!" Sarah said walking away. Sora, Anna, Mia, Marion, Layla and Rosetta were alone. They picked up their bags and started walking. "Well, Said Anna and Mia "We're off. Call us!" And with that they ran away. Now only Sora, Marion, Layla and Rosetta were alone. "Oh yeah, we're one group..." Rosetta said. "Well…" said Marion. "Since we do have work… maybe we should find out what circuses are in this area and research them a little. The faster we get our work done, the more time we have to hang around." Everyone except Layla nodded. "What's wrong Layla?" asked Sora. "It's nothing..." She said. "They'll find out soon enough..." she said in her head. They all started walking. They stood in front of a broken apartment building. "How's this! I mean to stay in!" said Sora. "NO." They all answered. "What about this!" said Rosetta in front of an old haunted hotel. "NO!" they all said. "How about we find a house later?" Marion said. They all sighed and nodded. As they walked down the block there was an old man selling maps. Layla ran over and bought one. She looked at it and read it aloud "To the left is your shopping arena, right is town with food stores, gyms and hotels, to your back is the way to get the hell outta here and if I were you don't look forward and drag your ass home." They all looked to the front and saw a circus. It was Yuri's new company he had set in Japan. "Oh shit," said Layla. They turned around and the old man wasn't there any more. "He must have wanted us to find this…" Rosetta said. Sora held up her finger (Pointer to be exact.) "Maybe Yuri will let us stay with him! And we can research his show." Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Don't we hate him now?" said Rosetta. "Yeah didn't he disown us?" said Marion. "Yeah but that's the past! Everyone deserves a second chance!" Everyone sighed. Layla said nothing. They started walking towards his circus. It seemed to be very popular, as people were everywhere. "Guess he doesn't use animation anymore," said Rosetta. They all looked to their left. There was a big billboard with 3 people on it. The boy had blue hair and was holding a sword. Then, there where two girls at the top. One dressed in a kimono with a sword (Like Sakura from Sakura Wars.) She had dark brown hair. And the other girl had white hair down to her knees and she was dressed in an empress' outfit. In the middle of it, it said, "Samurai Nights" Sora looked confused, "Never heard of it…" "He must have made it up." Said Marion. They started walking to the entrance. When it came their turn they bought tickets and went in. A few hours had passed and the show ended. They all walked out and stood in the lobby. "That was pretty good," said Rosetta. "Glad you think so." Rosetta turned around and Yuri was looking down smirking at her. Rosetta backed away really fast. "Hello you four, never expected to see you again." Everyone looked in shock. "So did you decide to join me?" He said. They all looked at each other. "What's wrong?" He said. "We kind of need a place to stay…" Yuri smirked "Okay how's this... I let you stay with me, and you are in one of my shows. If you like it, you stay." Rosetta, Marion and Sora all huddled together. Yuri stepped closer to Layla and put his hand on her face. "Hello my dear." He said. Layla blushed, "Hello Yuri..." Sora walked up to Yuri and nodded, "We'll do it." "Excellent" he said. "Oh, and Yuri, what's the name of your stage?" Sora asked. "Kaleido Snow." He smirked. They all just stared. "What?" He said. They shook their heads. Layla stared. "Well, the play you will be doing is called Horror Movie 2, and you all will play a part, with my stars of course." He held out his hand and six girls and a guy walked out. They all had their arms folded. "Umm.." Rosetta said. "Oh yes Let me introduce them." Said Yuri. "Akechi, Amaya, Pocky, Aura Lee, Maho, Asu, and Junichi." He said pointing at each of them. Rosetta, Layla, Sora and Marion bowed "Nice to meet you." Yuri smirked "Well, Tomorrow you'll be getting to know each other better. Now you four come with me." They walked down the streets of Japan and finally ended up at Yuri's Apartment building. They walked into an elevator and Yuri pushed the 10 buttons. Everyone was quiet. The elevator stopped and everyone walked out. Yuri took out his keys and walked over to his room, which he opened. Everyone walked in, and looked around. It was much nicer than the one in Japan and was much bigger. Three bed rooms, a living room, kitchen (with a bar of course! Getting wasted is fun! . ) , Bathroom, dining room and a porch that looked over Japan. "So, just make yourself at home." Yuri said walking into his room. He shouted from his room "The Two rooms to the right you will stay in." They walked into the rooms. They where connected.. Rosetta jumped on the bed. "So what now?" She asked. "I have no clue." Said Marion. They just sat there. Soon, nighttime came. They all got undressed. Layla in black silk pajamas, which made her breasts look bigger than they already where. Rosetta in blue silk pajamas with ducks on them. (.) Marion pink with cats and Sora just plain white. They stayed up later. By 1 AM it started to rain. Pretty soon thunder and lighting. "EEP!" Screamed Marion who clinged to Rosetta. Sora was dead asleep. Layla Rosetta and Marion left the room, and crept in the hallway outside Yuri's door. "Think he's up?" asked Rosetta. "Maybe.." said Marion. They opened the door quietly and Yuri was sitting there playing a game boy. He looked up and threw the game boy out the window. "Heh heh Do you girls need something?" He asked. "We.. We.." Rosetta Muttered. "WE ARE SCARED! CAN WE STAY WITH YOU!" Screamed Marion. Yuri just looked up. "Umm.. Sure." He said confused. Everyone jumped into bed with him, and layla in the middle, Rosetta and Yuri on the ends and Marion at the bottom of them. "Well.." Yuri said to himself pervishly "I guess it can't be that bad."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Yuri woke up first. His face felt wet. He put his hand on his face and removed it. There was blood all over it. "Holy shit!" he screamed and looked up, and on their pillows was sora. Her white pajama crotch was red. Yuri jumped out of the bed. "It's all in my hair!" He screamed. Everyone woke up. "What's wrong?" said Marion yawning. "Eep Yuri you're bleeding!" She screamed. "No! No I'm not!" He said, "Your friend Sora is!" Sora woke up rubbing her eyes "Oh Good morning everyone..." She said and looked at her pants "Oops...I bled through." "Yeah!" screamed Yuri "On Me! I didn't invite you in my bed!" Sora sighed, "Well I just figured since everyone was here I thought I was welcome..." Yuri growled "I'm going to wash this off of me... Pfft... Ovulating blood..." Yuri was in the bathroom showering. "I can't believe you did that!" Screamed Rosetta. "I'm Sorry!" Screamed Sora, "I thought I was getting it tomorrow." "Well…" Said Layla "Let's get dressed and go eat something before going to work." They all nodded. Later, they were all sitting at a table in a diner. They where eating. "So..." Said Rosetta who was stuffing food into her mouth, "we have to go to work at what time?" Layla looked up "We have 15 minutes so let's hurry" They nodded. Pretty soon Kalos walked in with 50 cent and Tupac laughing. "OH hey guys." He said. They all stared. "YO gangsters," said 50 cent. Tupac nodded. Kalos looked at them "This is Tupac and fifty. We hung out back in the day." They all just stared with their mouths hanging open. Pretty soon D12 came running through the door. "WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed Layla. "Yo sister," said Swift. "That's it, let's go," said Layla. They all walked out after that. "That was frigen scary" said Marion she was holding a doll. "What's that?" asked Rosetta. "It is amazing kid boy. It includes 12 different fantastic phrases and a smile to brighten up anyone's day!" They just stared at her. "What?" She roared. "Come on hurry..." said Layla. They all walked into the circus arena. Three kids where there. "Excuse me!" said Sora. They all looked at her. "Which three are you?" She asked. They all looked at her and turned back to work. "Damn." She said. "Those three and Pocky, Akechi and Junichi..." said Layla. "How do you know?" Layla sighed, "I have good memory." "Oh." said Sora. Everyone got ready to go practice. Junichi was swinging on the trapeze. Akechi was on the trapeze and Pocky was using ribbons and such. "They're pretty good," said Sora. "So what scene are you guys doing?" asked Marion. "The part where they are playing basketball," Said Akechi. "Help now." And so they helped. For days and days, they helped. Soon came opening day. "Where is Junichi?" asked Marion. "I'll go get him," said Rosetta. She went running to his dressing room and knocked on the door. "Yo, Junichi it's time to go. I'm coming in." Junichi was sitting on the floor when she came in. He was holding his arm, and blood was dripping from it. "Oh my god! What the fuck happened!" Screamed Rosetta. "Nothing dear!" He said wiping it off. "Let's go." So Rosetta walked in back and Junichi in front. "I wonder what happened to him..." She said in her head. Now it was time for the show. One light was shown in the middle. It was Pocky on the piano and a few supporting cast with her. "Take her hat fellas; find her an empty lap fellas, DOLLY YOU'LL NEVER GO AWAY! DOLLY YOULL NEVER GO AWAY; DOLLY YOU'LL NEVER GO AWAY AGAIN!" They all screamed. "Hey, hey!" Screamed Pocky, "I bet you all know this one." She started playing the song 'Sake ya ass.' "This is the real shit!" said a boy. "Shake your ass, watch yourself, Shake your ass show me what you're working with. Attention all young playas and pimps right now is the place to be. I thought I told ya'll niggas before, ya'll niggas don't fuck with me." She stopped. Rosetta walked in "You suck." The next scene showed Rosetta in bed as a demon and Junichi came in as a priest. "Good luck," she whispered. He blushed a little and snapped back into doing the play. He jumped up really high and flipped onto Rosetta and started humping her. Then, he flipped back. "Come get me Feely, your weapons are useless against me." Junichi sighed, "Oh shit..." "Your mother sucks cocks in hell." said Rosetta. "Suck on this." Said Junichi who jumped onto a trapeze and so did Rosetta and he shot her. She fell with a ribbon back onto the bed. And the scene was over.

The next scene, Sora was driving in a car and singing 'As we go on.' She sang very high-pitched. "As we go on! We remember all the good times, we had together." She was stopped by Layla's voice on the radio "Hey would you shut the fuck up and let me sing!" said Layla. Sora stopped and Layla sang "Lalalalala."

Next scene was with Dio. "Oh my gosh, Dio you're here?" asked Sora backstage. "Yeah," He answered "And now I have to go out." He sat in a bed and turned on a TV. It was advertising Ghetto Christmas songs. "You can get things like Jingle Balls, Santa Clause is coming on Moms, A sleigh ride in my '64, All I want for Christmas is the charges dropped, Ante up Bitch, its Christmas and who could forget the classic Frosty the Dope Man." Dio took his tooth out and put in under his pillow "I'm gonna rob that bitch tonight," he said. He then started watering a weed plant. He went to sleep and the weed plant grew and started smoking him. Some more cast came running in. "Let him go!" They screamed. "No I'm getting high as a mother-fucker!" Screamed Dio "Toke Toke Toke Toke Take it to the head, take it to the head!" The weed coughed "Aw you take it like a bitch!" There was many more scenes after that, and soon after the performance, they all met up for dinner. "That was fun," said Sora. "Yeah," said Rosetta who was sitting with Junichi. "You did a good job Rosetta," said Junichi. "Why thank you," said Rosetta. "I had fun." He nodded. "Oh shit..." said Junichi in his head. "What do I say?" "Umm that shirt looks nice on you!" He said blushing. Rosetta stared and growled, "I think it's too tight." "No, it looks loose," He said. She smacked him, "You're supposed to agree with me. You have no clue how to treat a girl." She said. He put his hand on his face. "Sorry…" "Fire!" screamed Akechi. She was throwing bread at people at different tables. "Stop!" screamed the people. "White or wheat bread then?" She screamed. "Umm…Wheat...Just leave us alone now." Akechi put her hand to her face, her eyes twinkling "Precious!" she said, and threw a bunch of wheat bread. Than it back fired and hit Yuri. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed and hugged Yuri. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you! Do you need drugs! Did your water brake?" He looked at her "Umm No..." Amaya hugged him too. "Don't let that bitch get to you, I'll protect you from everything." She said. "Oh you want some of this?" said Akechi. "Hell yeah bitch show me what you got!" said Amaya. Akechi threw some bread. Amaya threw plastic flowers. Now they were outside. "I can't believe you got us kicked out…" said Yuri. They both hugged him and said at the same time, "I'M SO SORRY!" They walked down the block to go to another restaurant. Junichi tried to get closer to Rosetta but she just walked farther away. He sighed. He held the knife in his pocket. "Umm I'll catch up with you guys…" He said. "You have to piss?" said Amaya laughing. "Umm that's it..." he said and went behind a bush. He took out the knife and cut his wrist. He cringed and bit down hard onto his teeth, than stopped. The blood was dripping fast so he held it. He started walking to the restaurant "Why am I like this?" he said in his head. He finally walked into the restaurant. It was some Russian place. Lucky Junichi, the seat by Rosetta was empty. He sat there. "So how was your piss?" said Aura Lee laughing. "It was fine…" he said. Maho sighed and looked at him. He gave her the finger and said, "Shut up." "How could she shut up if she's not talking," Said Asu. They all started eating and left. At Junichi, Maho and Asu's house they where sitting watching TV. "Why do you do this to yourself?" said Asu cleaning Junichi's wrist. "I don't know..." He said. Then he fell. There was a cup cake on his head. "Seriously! Who throws a cupcake?" He got up and Aura Lee and Akechi where there. "I threw that!" said Akechi. "Try it, they're really good!" He sighed and threw on Saturday. (It is Thursday) So get some stuff ready. After tomorrow's performance we need to be ready." They all sighed. "Whatever." said Asu. Then, Aura Lee and Akechi left. "Isn't this lovely..." said Junichi. Asu looked at the TV and just said, "Super robot monkey team hyper force go is on!" Maho and Junichi sighed.it back. "Why are you two here?" "Well," said Aura Lee "Where going to Okinawa " "Oh great.." said Junichi.. "Pack and get ready. Where going on Saturday."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day came. Everyone was in the hallway, with their bags. "Well, we should go now," said Amaya. They walked out of the hallway and everyone got onto a bus that took them to a boat, which sailed them there. When they arrived in Okinawa everyone put their bags down and looked up. "Damn its frigen bright..." said Akechi. Junichi nodded. Soon enough, they where in the hotel and getting dressed for the beach, some time later, everyone was either in the water or playing on the beach. Yuri was sitting in a chair reading a book. He had jeans on and no shirt. "OH my god! Yuri Killian!" screamed 4 girls. Yuri looked up. Four girls were looking over him. There was one with purple hair, two with pink hair and one with brown. "I'm-I'm...Lemorei! And this is Emachi, Nakov and Bomina!" said Lemorei. "Where Nike your biggest fans!" said Nakov. Yuri just stared. "Can we have your autograph!" said Emachi. Yuri stared "Ummm…Okay..." He took out a pen and a huge shadow shone over him. He looked up. It was Kalos with three new people. "Hello Yuri, this is Eminem, City High and R. Kelly." Yuri stared. "Oh and these girls are going to be working for me." Yuri stared "Okay?" "I mean you, not me, The crack's getting to me..." said Kalos. "What!" said Yuri. "Why do I get all these girls?" "You get all of them except the girl with the brown hair." "Yeah…" said Lemorei, "We don't even know her." "Then how do you know her name?" said Yuri. "Name tag," They said peacefully. Yuri Sighed. Then, another shadow came over to him. It was Layla. "We have to talk..." she said. "Umm…Okay." He said. Yuri got up and went with him. "OH GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Rosetta. "What happened" said Marion. "I got sand in my bra," said Rosetta.

"Yuri…" said Layla. Yuri looked up. "I know our relationship has been down lately…I want to take this to the next level..." Yuri's eyes grew and he smirked.

Soon it was dinnertime. Yuri and Layla hadn't been seen all day. Everyone was at the dinner table except them. "We don't eat until they come," said Sora. Everyone sighed. "Damn I'm bored…" said Junichi. He got closer to Rosetta. "I like your hair like that..." he said. "I don't..." said Rosetta. "No it looks good!" He said. She smacked him. "What did I say?" Junichi held his hand to his face. Yuri and Layla never came. They didn't eat. "What is taking them so long!" said Amaya. Then, Yuri and Layla came in. "Yuri, what happened?" said Akechi. "SHE BANGS SHE BANGS OH BABY YEAH SHE MOVES SHE MOVES I GO CRAZY!" Yuri sighed "Please shut up Ken..." "Oh…" said Ken and put the microphone down. "Fine what happened to you Layla?" "Well he's long and he's strong and he wants to get some friction on!" Layla Sighed, "Shut up Sarah" "My bad!" said Sarah. Everyone sighed. "Let's just eat," said Asu. And so they did. Then, for the next few days, Layla was sick. She was throwing up nights and hardly ate or slept. Yuri had been spending the nights with her for that week.

"Layla you don't look good..." said Rosetta. "I know…" said Layla. Yuri came into the kitchen. He looked like he had one hell of a night. He had 5 o'clock shadow, his hair was messed and under his eyes where black. His pants where un-buttoned and he talked as if he had something in his throat. "I need coffee..." He said. Marion handed him a cup. He spilled the whole thing. "Yuri, are you okay..." said Rosetta. He fell asleep on the table. "Good lord..." said Marion. "Let's leave them..." said Rosetta. Marion and Rosetta left the kitchen. A few hours later Yuri and Layla woke up. They still looked dead. "Yuri..." said Layla. "Layla…" said Yuri. "I feel so sick…" they said at once.

Aura Lee was playing the piano downstairs. Layla came down. She took out a book and was drinking tea. Aura Lee continued playing. Layla read. Aura played. Layla read. Aura played. "OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU SUCK AT PIANO!" said Layla. "I'm sorry!" said Aura Lee, who ran away crying.

Another week passed. Soon, a month passed. And everyone was going back to the snow stage. "So what will be our next performance?" asked Emachi. She then said, "I really want to start." "Since it will soon be winter we will do the nutcracker," said Yuri. "But Yuri..." said Emachi "It's kinda August..." Yuri sighed, "I know…While Layla will be able to perform." "What?" said Emachi? "Nothing…" said Yuri. Ken came over the loud speaker "I LIKE BUKKAE!" "SHUTUP KEN!" Screamed Yuri "You don't even work here!"

On the stage a few of the girls were practicing and a few were sitting there talking.

Yuri was sitting down thinking, "This is crazy..." Layla came in and sat down next to Yuri. She put her head on his shoulder "Hi Yuri..." He sighed. "Hello Layla..." It started to rain outside and Marion and Rosetta ran in. "Yo there's a killer up in here, theirs ass, blood and guts everywhere!" screamed Rosetta. "What?' said Yuri. "I'm just kidding..." said Rosetta.

"Oh…" said Yuri. "Layla…I like your dress." said Amaya. "Fuck off you asshole!" screamed Layla. Amaya ran off. "Bad day?" said Yuri. "Always…" said Layla. That night at dinner Layla yelled and complained a lot. It was hell to be with her, except for Yuri of course. "Umm…Rosetta..." said Junichi. "Yeah?" she said. "Can I see you in the other room?" Rosetta nodded and followed him. "Rosetta..." He said. "When I'm around you... I feel so...happy..." Rosetta looked up. "I love you…I can't explain why…But when I get close to you…You just slap me or something…" Rosetta looked up, "I never knew…" "I'm sorry..." he said. Rosetta put her finger on his lip and leaned over, and they started to kiss. In the background was Dawson's Creek music. Then, the guy from Dawson's Creek came through the window and said, "Wrong set..." and left. Outside the room... "Damn whose leg do I have to hump to get a decent Martini around here?" screamed Layla. "Umm Layla no..." said Yuri. Layla growled "Fine..."

Soon 4 months passed it was now November.

Leon was standing outside the circus. He knocked on the door and Layla Answer. "Wow Layla you let yourself go and your hair is grey..." "Shut up!" Said Layla and smacked him halfway down the block. "Dear lord…I'm sorry! Take my donut!" said Leon. She took it and threw it back at him "I don't want your fucking donut!" She screamed. "Fine have an orange." He gave it to her. She threw it at his eyes which turned red. "Oh you crazy bitch," He screamed. Leon went in. "She hasn't been herself…" said Yuri. "I can tell…" He said. "Crazy bitch..." he said in his head, rubbing his eyes. "I would like to join your next production..." said Leon. Yuri sighed "What are you willing to pay." Leon smirked "Well…" He handed Yuri money. "Leon…" he said "This is $2.50..." Leon nodded, "I know." "This could buy me a pizza…" He said. And so they did. Everyone was sitting down. Yuri passed Layla a piece of pizza. "Hey Yuri…" she said "Can you get me the peanut butter and some whipped cream?" Yuri stared "What?" Layla growled "I'm going, I'm going!" Layla put it on the pizza. Everyone stared. "WHAT!" She screamed. Everyone backed off. The next piece of pizza she put ice cream and fish on and the third piece had cereal, rice and Strawberry filling all over. "Scary," said Rosetta. That night Layla had a few friends over. She was smoking a cigar and holding playing cards. "Everyone bet some money!" Everyone did. "The name of the game is Old Maid!" Yuri walked over and took the cigar out of her mouth and put it in his. He shook his head "No." She growled. He still said no and walked away. Layla felt calmer. The last day of the month, Layla called everyone to the living room. They all sat around her. "For The last five months, I've been keeping something from you.." she said. "I Knew You where stealing things and putting them in your clothes, Shoes and hair!" Screamed ken. "Shut Up Ken you don't even live here!" said Rosetta. "Well.." said Layla "I'm Pregnant." Everyone stared, "Haha! That's funny." Said Marion. "No Really!" she said. They laughed. Yuri came in "She is.. It's true.." "WHAT!" Said Rosetta. "Yeah.. I'm going to the doctor today to check on everything.. And the worst part of this is my fathers coming here today.. I'm not going to tell him." "Why?" asked Rosetta? "I'm 17, Is that enough to say!" Said Layla. "Oh.." said Rosetta. Later that day Yuri took Layla to the doctor's office. They went inside. "Hello Layla." Said the doctor "I'm Doctor Cox." "Oh My god! Aren't you from scrubs?" Screamed Yuri. "NO I'm sorry." Said Doctor Cox "Okay Layla please come sit here." He pointed to a bed. She sat there. He put on a screen and took out pregnant stuff. He touched her stomach. "DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" she screamed. "Um, Layla he has to." Said Yuri. "Fine.." she said angrily. "Okay." Said Doctor Cox pointing to the screen. There was something on the screen. It wasn't a baby. It was two. "Holy.." Said Layla. "Shit.." said Yuri. Yuri went storming out of the office and got in the car. "Come on Yuri let's go!" She yelled. Yuri came charging into the car. You never know with Layla. When they arrived Yuri Peeked in the door. "Shit Layla your Dads here.." He said. "Walk in front of me.." She said. They came in. "Oh Hello Layla." Said Her dad. "OH hello father!" She said. "Um, Yuri what are you doing.." He said. "OH This?" He said "Heh heh this is umm. Back Exercises! It's very healthy!" "Umm.. Okay." He said, "I want to see layla." He looked over Yuri. Yuri shifted. He looked over the other side. Yuri shifted again. "What are you hiding!" He screamed and Threw Yuri across the room. Yuri Put his hand on his mouth and his tooth fell out "Oh Shit." He said. "I can explain.." she said. "I hope so.." He said "Or let Me.." Yuri sighed, "Please don't hurt her. It was me." "SHUT UP!" Said Her dad and threw a bat at Yuri. Now he had a dent in his jaw "OH SHIT!" Said Yuri. "Father, It's It's.." He growled, "I knew this would happen, I knew that man Whore was no good!" "I AM NOT A MAN WHORE!" Screamed Yuri. Layla dad took out a gun and shot Yuri's Arm. "What the fuck!" He screamed. "I'm pregnant.." She said. "I can tell." He said. "No.. You.." Yuri said Dizzily "Can't.." He took a couch and threw it at Yuri. "Oh.. Fuck it.. He said. "I'M sorry.." said Layla. "You Should Be ashamed." Said Her father. Layla Looked down. "Your 17 layla!" He yelled "Your not suppose to be doing these things!" Yuri Put his finger up. Layla's Dad turned around with a bazooka. Yuri Closed his mouth and put his finger down. "Please let me explain." She said "I thought we were ready! We where careful, He even wore a condom." "No I didn't." Said Yuri. Laylas Dad Threw Darts at Yuri. "You know what!" Screamed Yuri "This Man is Crazy!" He got up and ran upstairs. "I'm Sorry father.." She said "How can I make up for it?" He growled "Get out of my sight." He walked away. Layla stood their. Yuri peeked down from the steps "Is He gone?" Layla nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week passed quickly. Now it was December. December second to be exact.

"Layla are you okay?" asked Yuri. "No!" She screamed from the bathroom. She was throwing up like crazy. "You need Pepto-Bismol or something?" He asked. "No.." she said. Yuri sighed. He was looking at a magazine about maternity. "Yo Layla, we have to go shopping later, for maternity clothes." "Whatever.." said Layla, throwing up more "Though it's not like I need them." She threw up again. "Whatever.." said Yuri "But we should get some." Layla came out of the bathroom. She was falling apart. Her face was pale and she was drooling. Her eyes where red and her clothes where all ripped. "You want to rest for a while?" asked Yuri. "No I'll be fine.." said Layla. And with that, They left his house and went to the maternity store. Layla looked up. "Maternity Land? What kind of gay name is that?" Yuri sighed. He opened the door for her and she walked in. Two girls walked up to her. "Hello dearest!" Said One girl. "You is looking Nice today? Do you's need help?" asked the other. "Umm Yes.." Said Yuri pointing to their name tags "Warra and Freya.." "What can we get you?" asked Freya. "Well, My girlfriend needs some maternity clothes.." said Yuri hopeing not to get smacked in the face. "OH she's so pretty!" Said another guy. He was tall and had brown and black hair. He was pretty cute. "I'm Kentaro." He said "The manager." Layla growled. "Hows this?" Said Freya. She was holding a white shirt with black pants. They had Pentagrams on them. "Um." Said layla. "You come with us!" said Warra and dragged her into the dressing room. Kentaro and Yuri were left outside. "So How'd you manage to get her?" asked Kentaro. Yuri Shrugged "We had been in love for years, we never really started anything until now." Kentaro smirked "You're a lucky guy. Did you get her on the first try?" Yuri looked at him oddly "Yes why.." Kentaro smiled "Ha, That's cool." Yuri was confused. "What's she having?" He asked. Yuri sighed and held up two fingers "Twins." Kentaro laughed "And how many months pregnant?" Yuri looked up "I think 4 or 5.." "Your lucky you came here now, she would have been haunting you by next month." Yuri looked up "What?" He sighed "This is your first baby is it.." "Why?" said Yuri "You only look about 15, how many kids could you possibly have had?" Kentaro smirked and held up 5 fingers. "Wow.." said Yuri. "Twins and triplets. I'd know."

Layla came out and handed Yuri a big pile of clothes. "That's a lot." Said Yuri "You liked it all?" Layla nodded "They looked nicer on me than my regular clothes." Yuri sighed "But you'll shrink out of them soon." He said. And walked over to the cash register and payed. When they got home, Layla put her clothes on. "How do they look?" asked Layla. "Fine." Said Yuri. Layla walked over to the couch where yuri was sitting and sat on his lap. She put her hand on his face. "Do you love me.." She said. Yuri looked into her eyes. "Yeah.. Why?" Layla kissed his lips and she hugged him. He placed his arms around her. Rosetta and Marion peeked in though the door "Hi where!" They said and stopped. "What the hell is Layla wearing?" Said Marion. "Maternity clothes." Said Rosetta. They looked at each other.

Than, Leon came charging through the door. "Guys look!" HE said and stopped. Layla and Yuri where into this kiss. Than, they saw Leon and backed off each other. "Hi Leon.." said Yuri. "What the hell are you wearing!" Said Leon laughing. "Maternity clothes." Said Layla. Leon froze. "Your.. Pregnant?" he asked. Layla nodded. Leon burst out hysterical laughing "I just thought you where getting fat." Layla took out a donut and threw it at Leon, which made him fall. Leon got up "You Crazy Bitch!" She threw a vase at him and he fainted. Leon woke up on the couch in Yuri's living room. It was late. He was knocked out for a long time. He peeked in Yuri's room. Layla was sleeping with him. "Hey You!" Said Rosetta "What Do you think your doing?" Rosetta had a whip and Marion a meat Clever. They came charging towards him with them. "Oh Shit!" Screamed Leon. "I Got it!" He took out a red bull and drank it. "Shit I'm not getting wings!" he ran out of the house. "Where good!" Said Marion giving Rosetta a high five. The next day layla woke up in Yuri's arms. She couldn't move. He was like a frigen lock. He opened his eyes. "Layla.. You feel hot." He said, "Let me take your temperature." He got up and brought in a thermometer. He put it in her mouth. "No your fine." He said. She sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My Father.." She said "He's mad because of this baby." She put her hand on her stomach. "I guess he wasn't ready for it.." Yuri looked up. "Tonight.. he invited me to his wife's birthday.. You too, and Rosetta and Marion." He nodded "I will go if you want me to, If you feel more comfortable." So That night they all got ready to go. "Damn." Screamed Layla "None of my Dresses fit." "That's what happens when you get pregnant." Said Yuri. Layla glared at him. "This is nice.." She said. "Yuri does this make me look fat?" "Well layla Your pregnant what do you think?" He said. Yuri started getting dressed. "Hey Layla, Does this shirt make me look gay?" He asked. Layla glared at him "That's what happens when you like guys." Yuri sighed "God, I'm sorry!" She growled at him "It's Okay.." She stepped outside their room and put a jacket on. Everyone was ready. They all got into a car and drove their. "It's Big." Said Marion. They got out and walked inside. Everyone was dressed up very nicely. They had gowns and tuxedos and really fancy shoes. "I feel.." said Rosetta "Stuck out." Rosetta was wearing a black shirt and jeans. "Me too.." said marion, who was wearing shorts and a tank-top. Yuri and Layla where wearing their stage clothes. Layla's father and his wife walked over. "Hello Layla dear." She said "I heard about the baby. She covered her stomach and blushed. In her head she thought _Oh Shit_. "Oh Yes.." said Layla. "Who's the man?" She asked. Layla looked confused. She did'nt know what to say. Yuri walked up to her. She pointed to him. "Oh he's so handsome." She said and grabbed his face. Yuri's eyes grew wide (Like a cat). "You Be careful." She said angrily. Yuri backed away fast. By the end of the night Yuri was drunk as hell. He had drank Vodka, Beer, Champagne and everything in between. He hiccupped. Layla walked over to him. She was crying, "I want to go." "hiccup Yeah Hoolld On Layna.." He said. He went into the bathroom. He didn't come out. When he did, He was naked. Laylas mouth hung open. He had a drunken look on his face. He walked up to layla and took the Dj's microphone. "Oh Layna I Novvee You so much, I want to.. GO INSIDE YOU I WANT TO FUCK YOU SO HARD! I WANT TO FUCK YOU LIKE A ANIMAL!" Everyone at the party's mouth was hanging open. He got thrown out of the house, literally. Layla, Rosetta and Marion had to walk out. "Never show your punk ass in here again!" Screamed His wife and slammed the door. Yuri sat in the back and Layla drove home. Everyone fell dead asleep. Layla cried herself to sleep. She couldn't get over the fact her father was this mad? Yuri was dead asleep; I doubt anything could wake him up. After that night, Layla had been crying for the last few days. She had been thinking. Maybe she wasn't ready for a baby. She was after all _just 17_. Now Layla was almost 6 months pregnant. She was miserable. She either would be sleeping, crying or eating weird combination of foods like, Baby turkey stuffed with Jelly and pepperoni or everyone's favorite Dog meat with milk. She was eating that when Yuri came in to keep her company. He started petting her hair. She said nothing. He sighed and turned on the TV. Full house was on. He turned it off. Rosetta came running into the room like a maniac. She was holding a letter. "Her dad put us on MXC!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What?" asked Yuri. Rosetta Nodded. "Isn't that for Chinese people?" He said. "I think so, I don't know why he did it. But if we don't go on, he's suing you." Yuri's eyes opened wide "WHAT." Rosetta sighed let me read you the note.."

"Dear Layla and Friends,

I know you've been through a lot. But I can't have you with this boy. So to humiliate him into leaving you, I put you all on MXC Today. Have a nice time.

From Mr. H"

Layla sighed. Yuri sighed louder. "I guess we have to go." Said Rosetta "I can tell by the look on Yuri's face." Yuri growled "Yeah I guess." So That day They all went out to MXC. Everyone looked around, Everyone meaning Yuri, Layla, Rosetta, Marion, Amaya, Pocky, Lamourei and Junichi. "Welcome." Said a Chinese guy "Hurry The show is about to start." Everyone sighed. "Okay you all have to play." Said the other man. "What!" Screamed Layla. "Um, let me make this clear, My girlfriend is pregnant." Said Yuri. They shook their heads "Sorry, But you have to play." Layla turned pale. Than A guy with a camera came up to them. "Welcome!" said the Chinese guy " Today we have 8 special guests from the snow stage in Japan! Please welcome, Layla Hamilton, Yuri killian, Rosetta Passel, Marion Doosh, and umm, Let's start the show!" "Shit Yuri I can't do this.." said Layla in Yuri's ear. "Our first challenge, Hold on to the giant mushroom!" "What?" said Layla. A Giant mushroom was hanging above a small pool of water. "Okay, Miss Passel, Your first." Rosetta stared and broke out laughing. "What you have to do it hold onto it until the end. And She did. Next it was Marion turn, she finished it. So did Yuri. "Oh fuck.." Said Layla. She grabbed it and held on for dear life. When she finished it, she didn't let go. Everyone else made it except Pocky, who was still in the water swimming. Next they had to stand on a platform that fell called the new Rebok. They all passed that. And Last They had t dress up as a giant baseball and walk across a plank while the guy threw stuff at you. They all did it and half of them fell. Now it was Layla's turn. She thought if she fell, The baby would die or something. She started walking across the wood, She almost got hit but it missed her. Than the next one went flying at her. It hit her. She fell. "Oh Shit." Said Yuri. He went down to the pool to help her. Her makeup was all over her face and her hair was soaked "I just want to go home Yuri." Yuri nodded. "NOW!" She said. He helped her up. "Do You want me to carry you?" He asked. She gave him that look. "What?" He said. "I'll be fine Yuri.." she said. They all went home later that night. Layla was wearing maternity pajamas and a hat. "What's that?" asked Yuri. "I don't know, but that crazy girl with the orange hair gave it to me. She said it was called a maternity hat." Yuri sighed and looked at Layla. She looked very sexy. He stared. "Yuri what are you doing?" She asked. "OH Layla that nightgown.." He had covering His Mhm. Layla walked over to him and sat on his lap. He eeped. "Layla your crushing my legs.." He said. She looked at him. "But that is perfectly fine." He said laughing a little and putting him arms around her. "Yuri.." Said Layla. He looked into her eyes "Yes?" Layla put her hand on his face "Make me a sandwich." Yuri had a sweat-drop. "Okay your majesty." He got up and went into the kitchen. "What do you want on it?" He asked. "Rice, Marmalade, Cabbage and.. Ice cream!" She yelled. Yuri was disgusted "How can this girl eat this.." He brought it into her, than sat down. "Thanks Yuri." She said. Yuri nodded. "Hey Layla, when are you having these kids.." Layla looked at him "Why? You just can't stand my complaining anymore can you! You hate the way I look, You hate how I curse everyone out! Your just like Leon Oswald!" she screamed. Yuri stared at her like she was crazy "I never said anything like that Layla." She looked up in tears. "I just asked when you where having the child. I don't care if you complain. I don't care if how you look changed. I asked you a question and your flipping out." He took his hand and wiped her eyes "You're the one who seems like they can't stand it any more." Layla looked at him, "I think your right.." She looked at him "I'm sorry. Their going to be born in may.." she said. Yuri nodded "Do you want anything?" He asked. She nodded "I want to.. Go out on stage." Yuri looked up in confusion "You want to what?" "I want to go on stage." Said Layla "I want to perform, I'm sick of not doing anything." Yuri sighed, "Well, you might hurt yourself, maybe you should wait.." "NO." She said. He sighed "Fine." The next day, auditions where being taken for their next performance "The Nut cracker" Soon enough everyone got their parts. Layla was the princess. Leon wanted to be the prince, but Yuri was uncomfortable with it. Everyone who wanted that part, had to dance with Layla, to the song "Dance of the sugarplum Faeries" Leon started dancing with her. He did exceptional and he got the part. They practiced and practiced for the whole week, and than they day of the performance came. It went well except for the point Yuri almost killed Leon. Later that day everyone went out for dinner. They recently found out dio was joining their group. At dinner everyone was talking. "Um, Yuri, what ever happened to sora?" said Rosetta. Yuri Looked over to her "After that bloody accident, I'm not having her in House."

_**Flashback** Of Sora in the streets_

_Please Give money!_

"Oh.." Said Rosetta Nodding. Marion looked up eating a apple like a animal "So.. How's the Baby Doing?" Said Marion. Layla looked at her "Fine." Dio Just sat their. Everyone was eating, Layla was eating something the cooks couldn't figure out. Lobster with cheese and Jelly on it. Yuri looked at her like she was crazy. After they ate they all went home. Yuri looked down their was a package. He took it inside. He took out a knife and opened it. There was a letter and something else. He opened the letter.

_To Our dearest Yuri,_

_We miss you dearly so much, it was like 4 years since we last seen. It was sad without seeing that cute little face of yours, and something else Yuri dear. Well, We sent you two presents and 5 airline tickets. We will be hoping to see you back in Russia soon, of course just to stay. Please come whenever you want, just come._

_Love you_

_Lena and Yulia_

He dropped the box. "Lena and Yulia.. But I thought they were done with me.." He took out the two presents. It was a picture of them and Russian Candy. The Picture was very odd. One of the girls was on top of the other and had the others hair in her mouth. He dropped everything. He walked over to the couch and sat with layla, who was eating a Fish blood and chocolate ice pop. Yuri put glasses on and re-read the letter. "Layla.." He said. She looked over to him. "How would you feel about going to Russia..?" He asked. Layla shrugged "I don't care. When are we going?" He sighed "They said whenever, So whenever you want." Layla looked up "How about march." She said. Yuri re-read the letter again "Um, Okay.."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Soon January passed, and now it was February. And February means Valentines Day. And Valentines Day means love presents.. and love presents equal anger..

It was early. Everyone was up. "Hello Layla! Happy Valentines day!" Said Rosetta. Layla looked up. "Yeah yeah!" Said Marion. They both handed her a box of chocolate each. She took it. She looked at it, and her teeth cringed. "Thank..You Girls.." She growled. Yuri came into the kitchen. He looked tired. He had no shirt on. Sexy. He drank orange juice from the bottle. "Yuri I'm going back to bed.." She said and walked into his room and went to sleep.

A few hours later she woke up. "Holy shit!" She screamed. She looked around her. There was candy and teddy bears everywhere. Her mouth hung open "What the hell am I suppose to do with..!" She picked them up one by one "One from Yuri, One from Leon, One from Dio, One from Leon, One from Leon, Two from Yuri.. One from sora? Never mind! What the hell!" She screamed. One of the things Yuri gave her was a purple ape plushie. Leon gave her a bear with a hat. Dio gave her a pink hippo. And Their was chocolate everywhere. "Oh Dear lord.." She said. She got up and walked into the living room where Yuri, Rosetta and Marion where on the couch. "What is up with that!" She yelled. "What is up with what..?" Asked Rosetta. "The Candy, The bears!" "Oh." Said Yuri "Everyone delivered those for you. I Just put mine their too." Layla put her hand to her face "You Know I can't eat chocolate during a pregnancy! IT'S REALLY BAD FOR ME AND THE BABIES!" Rosetta, Marion and Yuri just stared. Layla stomped off into the kitchen. Everyone went back to watching TV. Than the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Said Marion. She opened the door. It was Junichi with flowers and chocolate. "Are those for me!" Said Marion. "Umm.. No.." Said Junichi. Marion shut the door. He rang the bell various times, than Rosetta answered the door. "Oh hello Junichi." Said Rosetta. "Umm Hi Rosetta!" He said. His ace turned red "I got these for you.." He handed her the Flowers and chocolate. "Oh Junichi! That was so sweet of you!" She said takeing everything. "Oh.. Umm thank you.." He said trying to hide his face. She kissed him on the cheek and looked down at his arm. "What is that?" she asked. Junichi looked at his arms. There was a big gash in it. He covered it "Nothing." Rosetta growled and pulled up his sleeve. "Junichi.. What is this.." Junichi looked up "I fell.." She looked at him. "Than why is their one on your neck too.." Junichi panicked "It's nothing Rosetta.. It's nothing." Rosetta stared at him angrily and shut the door in his face. "Damn.." he said and walked away. Rosetta marched into the living room and put the flowers and started eating the chocolate fast. "Who gave you that?" asked Yuri. "Junichi..Diidd." She said eating the chocolate. Marion and Yuri stared at her. She threw the box out. "You're done already?" Said Marion. Rosetta nodded. Yuri and Marion stared. Layla came out of the kitchen. She was eating a chicken sandwich. God knows what was on it. "Hey everyone." Said Marion "I forgot to tell you. Sarah called. She wanted us to come out to dinner with everyone tonight for Valentines Day." Rosetta nodded "Okay." Yuri and Layla looked at each other. "Oh.." said Rosetta. "No one knows that Layla's having Yuri's baby.." Layla sighed. "We just won't tell them." Said Yuri. Everyone gave Yuri that look. "WHAT!" He screamed. Later that night everyone was getting ready to go. Layla was wearing her golden phoenix dress. Everyone else was wearing normal clothes. Yuri Drove. "Yuri Please don't drink to much alcohol." Said Marion "We Need a way to get home, and it's hard for Layla to drive." Yuri nodded "I'll try." The walked in front of the place. It was called "Jewish matzos." "What The hell?" Said Layla. They walked inside. Ana and Mia were waving at them when they came in. They went over. "Hey you guys!" Said Ana. "It's so nice to see you again!" Said Mia. They all nodded. Mia was staring at layla. Layla didn't notice. Everyone sat down. "So what is everyone having?" asked Sarah cheerfully. Everyone went around with their orders. Than it came to Layla. "Umm.." said Layla. Rosetta, Marion and Yuri looked at her. "I'll have a baby pig, with chocolate and a pickle." Everyone stared at Layla. "What?" she said. Mia continued to stare at layla. Soon everyone's food came. Everyone started eating. "My sandwich tastes like a boot." Said Ana. "My sandwich is a boot." Said Ken. Everyone was talking and mia tugged on Layla's sleeve. She bent over to her ear. "Layla, Why didn't you tell me you where.. You know.." Layla looked at her "Um, I don't know what your talking about.." Ana Stood up "I WANT THAT TIE!" She went charging at a guy and took his tie and came back. Sarah as eating soup. A little man popped out. "I am the cam bell man!" "AH!" Screamed Sarah and got up. She spilt soda, which got on Kalos, which caused his to get up and knock over the table. Than A pigman came out of nowhere. Everyone screamed and ran away, except layla who was carried out by Yuri. The pig-man came outside. He was actually the manager and they had to pay for the all the damages. The Cam bell man was actually Maury. They where all walking to the car. "That was fucked up." Said Marion. Everyone nodded. Yuri drove them home. "Yuri I'm Hungry.." Said Layla. "I have pie." Said Yuri "Want it?" Everyone nodded. He started Cutting the Pie. There was no dish. "That's so slobish Yuri!" Said Marion. "What?" he said. "You're not getting a plate." She said. Yuri growled "I'm Cutting a piece of pie!" "But it's rude to cut a pie like that and not have a dish!" "I'M Cutting a fucking piece of pie calm down!" "But, It's Rude Yuri!" "BUT IT'S PIE!" "Whatever.." Marion growled. Yuri growled back and continued to cut the pie. Everyone ate and pretty soon went to bed. The next day Layla and Yuri were up early. Layla was throwing up. Yuri was booking their trip to Russia. "Okay Mister Killian, Your trip is going to be tonight at 2:30 Am, and 5 people are booked." "Yes miss." He said. "Okay Sir, All your stuff is ready." "Thanks." He said and hung up. "YuriEEEE" She said throwing up "Will you pack My StuFFEEE." Yuri nodded "Yeah." "Wait. Who's the fifth person?" She asked stopping throwing up a little. Yuri glanced at her "No one really. I'm saving the one ticket." "Ohh BLEH!" Layla threw up. "I'll go pack your stuff." He said and walked into the room. He started packing. He growled and put on his glasses. After he packed his and her stuff he took out a book and started to read it. "I can't believe you want to see me again.." He read one of the entrys in his head.

_Today in class me and Yuri got in trouble. We were expirementing and he dropped in on the girl in front of us. It was hell funny! I was hysterical. He was kind of embarrassed. After the point he told me he liked me, I would be embarrassed too. _

_Я как раз надеюсь вы вспоминает мое дорогое, я всегда будет любить вас, even if мы не совместно. Полюбите вас Yuri от Yulia_

He sighed. "They where going to Russia is 18 hours.."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Everyone was getting ready to leave the house. "Hold on!" yelled Marion "I'm just finishing packing my amazing family." Rosetta was looking at the clock. Yuri was just standing their and so was Layla. "Come on Marion Ver going to be late." Said Yuri. Layla and Rosetta looked at him. "What did you just say?" said Rosetta. "I said Come on Marion We've going to be late.." He said. "Say where." Said Layla. "Ver" He said. Layla and Rosetta burst out laughing. "What!" He yelled. "You say Ver instead of where." Said Rosetta. Yuri growled, "It's not my fault! It's hard for me to pronounce some stuff." Rosetta and Layla burst out laughing. "Hmph." He growled. Marion came running out "I'm ready!" She said, "What's everyone so mad about?" Everyone looked over to her. "Let's go." Said Yuri. They drove to the airport and sat in the lobby near the plane to Russia. "Um Yuri." Said Layla. Yuri looked over to her "Hm?" "Why are we going to Russia again?" Yuri sighed, "A few old friends of mine want to meet up again.." Layla nodded. "Port 13k2 your plane has arrived. I repeat the plane to Moscow, Russia has arrived, please board now." It said over a load speaker. "That's us." Said Yuri. Everyone got up and boarded the plane. Yuri and Layla sat together. Rosetta and Marion in front of them. "Please stay seated for the takeoff and Put your seatbelts on." Everyone put their seatbelts on. "Will you be okay?" asked Yuri. Layla looked at him "Of course, I've been on a plane over 11 times." Yuri nodded. The plane took off and when they where in the sky Layla and Yuri took off their seatbelt. Rosetta and Marion turned around. "Why don't you two wear a seatbelt?" They said. Yuri and Layla looked at each other than at Marion and Rosetta "Uncomfortable." They both said at the same time. Layla was reading a magazine and Yuri was reading a Diary. It was that girl's diary. A lot of the entries were in Russian and hard for layla to read even I she wanted to. A lady with a tray of Coffee and stuff came around 2 hours later. "Yuri I'm Hungry." Said Marion. "Me too." Said Layla. "Me Three." Said Rosetta. Yuri sighed, "What do you want.." Everyone picked out something. I won't mention what Layla picked.. Soon another hour passed. "Layla, You should get some sleep." Said Yuri. Layla nodded "How long until we get there?" Yuri looked at a watch. "Well It's 5:30. We'll be there in an hour. I'll wake you up." Layla Yawned. "Okay.." She snuggled Yuri's arm and fell asleep. Marion and Rosetta were already asleep. Yuri put his hand to his face.

"_Yuri.. I'm sorry but I don't like boys.."_

"_What do you mean Yulia.."_

"_It's nothing for you to be worried about, Just please stay my friend Okay Yuri.."_

"_Yulia.."_

A half hour passed. Yuri tugged Layla's shirt. "Where here." He said. Layla woke up slowly. "Okay." She yawned. Marion popped up from the chair "Where here!" She yelled. Everyone got up. They started walking towards the door and they walked out. Rosetta, Marion and Layla froze. "Oh." "My." "God." They said at once. "What?" he said. They pointed out. There was snow everywhere. It was snowing and the snow was deep up to your knees. "That's how it works here." Said Yuri "Now, Come with me."

Yuri walked up to a man near a directory. "Можем мы пожалуйста иметь направления к самому близкому багажу держа место?" The man turned to Yuri. "Та дорога." "Спасибо" Said Yuri. "Any Idea what he said?" Asked Rosetta. "Nope." Said Marion. "Come with me." Said Yuri. He led them threw town into a store called "Багаж Носит" Yuri walked in. He sighed a paper. "Everyone leave your bags here." Everyone put their bags down. "We will come for them later." They all nodded but first took out a jacket. He led them far into town. "How far do we have to go Yuri? I'm cold!" Said Marion. Yuri looked over to her "A bit more. Where I use to live is a mile or so away." They walked a few more blocks. "Yuri I'm Tired.." said Layla. Yuri looked over to her "I can't do anything." He said, "It's too cold for me to carry you.." Layla sighed. Soon they arrived to where Yuri wanted to go. In the middle of town there was a statue. And to all sides of the statue was a road, one way with a school, one with houses, one going back and one with stores. "Well.." He said, "Just be ready." He took them into a small café. "Exuse я, я смотрю для сердца снежка Yulia." Out of a crowd came a girl. She had white hair. She was wearing beautiful clothes and had a Russian hat on. "Oh мое Yuri дорогое!" She yelled and ran over and hugged him. "Затишья затишье вниз вниз." He said. Rosetta, Marion and Layla looked at each other. "Does she speak English?" asked Marion. "Vhy Of Course I do." She said, "It's Just Yuri Darling has always found Russian vore, how you say, better at speaking Zhan the English." Layla growled, "Who is she.." Yuri sighed "well.." "I Vill tell you!" She yelled, "I went to school with Yuri vhen he lived here in Russia. And Yuri had a little something for me back in High school, Vite Yuri.." Yuri sighed "Yes.." Layla growled "Oh really Yuri.." "Vho is this?" asked Yulia. "This is Layla.." He said. "His Girlfriend." Yelled Layla. "OH Don't Ve Silly." Said Yulia "I have no interest in taking him." Layla nodded "Good." Yulia examined Yuri and Layla. She looked back and forth. Than held her finger up "I know!" she said. She put her hand on Layla's stomach "Your having Yuri's Vaby." Layla blushed "How.. How did you know." "Simple Vy dear." She nodded "You two seem to have a bond.. Also because if no one can tell your pregnant their crazy." Layla growled. "Hold up!" yelled Marion "Okay, enough with the walk down memory lane! I am cold, Hungry and waiting to go to a hotel or whatever to sleep!" Everyone looked to her. "OH Von't worry dear. You will stay with me." She said. Yuri sighed. "Kor, котор я оставляю теперь. Я иду домой." She yelled. "Okay!" Screamed a man from the back. "Vet's go." She said and led them out the door. "I vant friends of Yuri to Meet Lena." She said. Yuri put his hand to his face "Von't worry Yuri. I don't care what people think of me." They stood in front of a big apartment building. "Vere Ve re." Yuri looked up and blinked. He wiped his eyes "No.. Your kidding Yulia.." He said. "No Yuri I'm sorry." She said and opened the door and led everyone in. "What's wrong Yuri?" Asked Rosetta. "When I was little I use to live here.." Yulia led them upstairs. She opened a door. "Lena I'm home! Yuri's Here!" She yelled. "Lena must be pretty cute to beat Yuri." Said Rosetta. Yulia led them inside and their was a girl their. She had brown hair in a ponytail. She wasn't dressed as heavy as Yulia and her eyes where bright. "Hello Yuri…" she said. Yuri growled "Hello.. Lena.." "That's Lena!" Yelled Layla, Marion and Rosetta. Lena nodded "Nice to meet you. You're having his baby aren't you." She said. Layla growled, "Is anyone here polite enough for us to tell them?" "How can anyone not tell?" Asked Lena. Yulia walked up to Lena and licked her face "This is my girlfriend Lena Yotsuba.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Your..Girlfriend..?" asked Marion. Yulia nodded "Me her and Yuri go back." Everyone except Yuri stood there with their mouths hanging open. Rosetta scratched her head and bent over to Marion and whispered, "I guess that's why she turned Yuri down.." Marion nodded "They are pretty though.. No wonder he liked the…" Yuri sighed "don't get too physical.." Yulia smiled "Don't worry Зазноба! We Von't get to physical In front of friends." She said. Yuri nodded. Layla growled and walked up to Yulia "Listen you. If you don't like Yuri, or boys, why do you still act like he's your lover!" Yulia laughed a little "Because Yuri Darling vas alvays their vor me when I vas a little. Ve where alvays together.. And I vust wanted to see him again.." She said "Don't vorry I won't take him vrom you." Layla growled "Whatever.." She stomped away "Yuri where are we staying I want to go.." Yuri sighed "Layla.. Where staying with Yulia and Lena." Layla turned around "What.." "Почему вы хотите быть с той женщиной dinosaur? Оставьте бродяг и останьтесь с нами yuri." Said Lena. Yuri turned at her. His face was angry "Talk about ther как то! Она будет моим girlfriend!" "Jeeze I didn't mean to annoy you like that.. Just stating the facts.." Said Lena. Yuri growled, "I never liked you.." Lena smirked "I know." "So.. Um Tonight for Vinner, ve will go to restruant downstairs were I work. Yuri guess who Vill be there?" Said Yulia. Yuri looked over "Who.." Yulia smirked "Chizoku." Yuri stared "Chi..?" Yulia nodded. "He'll be there!" He said. Yulia nodded "umm yes.." Yuri's mouth hung open "Oh good lord.." Later that night everyone was getting ready to go to the restruant. Yuri walked in the guest room. Layla was lying on the bed. Yuri jumped onto the bed. "What's wrong Layla?" he said. Layla looked up "I don't know.. That girl is getting me annoyed.." Yuri sighed, "I'm sorry about them.." Layla sat up and hugged Yuri "How could I ever not forgive a face like yours.." Than she began to kiss him. Yuri got up for a minute "Cherry? No Blueberry.. No.." "Oh fuck it!" said Layla and shoved him back down on her lips. Yulia walked in "Time to go!" She stared "Oh I'm sorry!" She walked out. "Come on let's go.." Said Yuri lifting his head. "Okay.." Said Layla. "You'll like it trust me." He said. They walked in the restruant and sat down.

Layla sighed. A boy came out. He was pretty cute. He was also wearing a Russian hat, like Yulia. He had Blonde hair like Yuri's and was wearing eyeliner. "Oh Yuri!" He screamed and attacked Yuri. "OH hello.. Chizoku.." "Oh Yuri Yuri! I can't believe your back in Russia! We had so much fun!" "Yep.." said Yuri sighing "This is Chizoku.. He's 11.." Chizoku nodded "And I made a special dinner for everyone!" Yuri sighed "Okay.." Chizoku came running in with all kinds of plates. He than placed everything on the table and pointed at everything and named it "Okay that's, Borsht, Matzo, Pork, Fish, and Разделенный Суп." Everyone stared at it. "It looks like shit.." Said Marion to Rosetta. Rosetta nodded. Yuri, Yulia, Lena and Chizoku looked at it. They all took some. "It's been forever since I've had you guys food." Said Yuri eating "Try it Layla. It can't be as bad as that other stuff you eat." Layla looked at it "umm.." She took some borsht. She put some in her mouth and started eating it like an animal. Yuri stared at her "Umm Layla.." Layla continued eating it and took more. "Holy Fuck.." said Yuri. They all finished eating. Layla looked up "Yuri that was the best Damn Borsht ever." Yuri nodded. "Dessert time!" Said Chizoku. He put all kinds of dessert on the table. Than he took a whipped cream can and was eating it. "He's eating whipped cream.." Said Layla. "NOW YOU CAN'T PLAY BINGO!" Yelled Chizoku. "What?" said Layla? "LAYLAS A JERK!" Screamed Chizoku and ran away. "Ignore him.." said Yuri. Layla nodded. Soon they all went back to yulia's house. While everyone was takeing off their coats and stuff, Yuri was putting more stuff on. "What happened Yuri?" Said Layla. "I'm Just going out for a bit.." He said and walked out. "Let's get him." Said Rosetta. Marion, Layla and Rosetta put their stuff on and stalked Yuri through town.

He led them to a cemetery. "What the.." Said Rosetta "He wants to visit the rocks." The followed him in. He stopped and looked down. He took his hand and whipped off the snow. It said "_Aria Killian"_ He bent down and put his hand on it. He smiled and put a white rose on it. He turned his head and sure enough Rosetta, Layla and Marion where standing their. "Oh Hello.." He said. They all walked over. "So who is this..?" Asked layla. "My mother." He said. Layla nodded. Marion went looking around the cemetery. She paused and burst out in tears. "What's wrong Marion?" asked Rosetta. Marion pointed to the grave. Rosetta walked over and read it aloud "Santa Claus was living for 164 years. A Great person." Marion Screamed, "I thought he was real!" Rosetta sighed "Marion.. How old are you again?" "It does'nt matter!" screamed Marion. Rosetta sighed. Layla hugged Yuri "Yuri.." She said. Yuri looked down "Yeah?" She looked up "I'm Fucking cold." Yuri sighed, "Give me a minute." Layla, Rosetta and Marion walked out of the cemetery and waited for Yuri. "Think He'll be okay?" Asked Marion. Layla nodded "He's not the emotional type." Yuri came out "Let's go."

A week passed from that day. Layla was angry, and Yuri seemed to be going to the cemetery everyday.

Yuri walked up to Yulia "I'm sorry Yulia.. We'll have to be going now.. I mean tomorrow." Yulia looked up to him "Yuri.." He looked down. She was hugging his chest. "Please don't go." He looked down at her "Layla's expecting the baby soon.. It's already march.. We have to be back in Japan.." Yulia started to cry "No I won't let you go." He growled "You can't stay with me forever. You have your girlfriend, I have mine and she is.." Yulia looked at him "She is Vat?" she yelled "More important than me!" Yuri growled, "I'm sorry Yulia but yes she is!" Yulia looked up "I can't believe that' how you treat your sister.." Yuri jumped "Yulia.. You're just my foster sister.. I gave you a chance with me 5 years ago.. You didn't take it." He than walked away from her. She broke down onto the floor and started to cry. Marion and Rosetta popped out from the door "He made her cry.." said Rosetta. Marion looked up "I know.. Yuri always seemed so nice.." Rosetta sighed, "Guess not.."

Yuri walked back into the room where him and Layla were staying. "Come on." He said. Layla sat up "Where we going.." "Leaving tomorrow. Come on."

Yuri and everyone were ready to go. Yulia and Lena stood there. "Good-bye Yuri dear.." said Yulia. Layla began to walk to the plane and she slipped on the ice and fell. Yuri, Rosetta and Marion looked down and stared and burst out laughing. "Haha Very funny.." said Layla "Now my ass is wet.." She got up and got on the plain. When they where all on the plain, Yuri walked up to Yulia. "Russia brings back too much.. Please promise you will see me again.. Сестра.." She looked up at him "Yur.." He put his finger on her lips. "Shh.." He said and kissed her. Than he ran back on the plane. "Oh Yuri.." She said.

Now, They where going back to Japan..


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Finally they were back in Japan. Back to normal, Well if you call them normal.. It was now March.

Yuri was reading on the couch and Rosetta and Marion were watching TV. Layla came running in "Guys guess what!" "You won the lottery?" "Your water broke!" "NO! SAMMY SHIT A BOOT!" They all stared "Where'd you get that.." "Mike." She said. Everyone sighed. "How about we go out?" Said Yuri. Everyone nodded "okay!" They started walking down the block "Yuri do we have to walk.. My feet hurt.." complained Layla. Yuri sighed, "It's good for you.." Everyone growled. Just then, a car passed them. It backed up; it was Kalos and two other guys. "Yo guys. This is Usher and Lil John." "Heeyy." Yelled Lil John. Yuri looked at the bottom of the car. Their feet were sticking out "Is that umm.. A flinstone car kalos.." Kalos nodded "It's Ghetto but keeps everything together. I don't have to pay for fuel." Yuri sighed "I understand.." "Um Yuri I have a favor of you." He handed him a package. Yuri shook it "What is it?" "That I can't tell you." And Kalos, Lil John and Usher where off "Yabadaba YEAHH." Screamed little John. Yuri shook the package again "Whatever.." He read the address "HOLY SHIT." "Who's it for?" asked Rosetta. Yuri was pale "Mister Hamilton.." Layla growled "I'm not going." Yuri sighed "I will don't worry." And so they went to the restraunt. Everyone ordered and started eating. Just than three people walked into the restraunt. It was Frey, Warra and Kentaro. "Hey it's the people for the maternity store…" Said Layla. "Hey guys!" Yelled Freya and ran over to them "How's everything going?" Yuri nodded "Fine." Kentaro walked up to Yuri and put his hand out 'Nice to see you man." Yuri shook his hand. "A TEENAGE BLONDE WITH A BABY INSIDE GETTING HIGH OFF INFORMATION!" Screamed Warra. "Shut up!" screamed Layla. "What?" said Warra "It's a song!" She continued "And Buy me a star on the boulevard It's CALAFORNIACATION!" Everyone sighed. "I'll never figure her out.." sighed Freya. Kentaro sighed "so how long man?" Yuri looked up "Um.. 2 months." Kentaro nodded "Just think how they'll feel.. I had this problem. Kids with parents only a like 17 years older than them. Think of the meetings you'll have to go to." Yuri looked at him and went into a trance.

"_So what is your names?" Asked a man._

"_well.. I'm Scot and this is my Father Yuri."_

"_Doctor Yuri!"_

"_Yeah whatever.."_

"_So Scot.. What is your problem with your father."_

"_Well first of all, He had me when my mom was 17, and he wants to take over the world, How crazy can you get! And he wants me to take his place when he dies!"_

"_But who will take over the world when I die scot.. We need a genius to do it."_

"_But I don't want to!"  
"well Scot." Said The man "What do you want to do?"  
"Well.. I like animals I was thinking of being a vet.."_

"_But scot!"_

"_Shut up dad Your not a good father!"  
"Yes I am! I'm Hip I'm cool! ADAKADAKAKDAAK"_

"_Okay Doctor Yuri please sit now.."_

"Oh good lord.." Sighed Yuri. Kentaro laughed "It's Okay buddy!" Yuri sighed "Whatever.." Soon everyone finished eating breakfast and left. They went into town to go shopping at the mall. "Yurii.. My feet.." complained Layla. Yuri sighed "You wantg a carriage or something!" He screamed. She stared at him. "Oh.. I'm sorry.." He said. Layla growled "it's okay.." So they continuously walked around the mall and shopped. Finally they went into the store "Bannana Republic." Marion looked around "Umm.." She pointed to the other side of the store. Leon was their, and he was sniffing girls panties. Marion walked over to him "Umm leon what the fuck are you doing.." Leon jumped "Nothing nothing!" He dropped his bag and all girls clothes fell out. "Eep! Leon you're a..a DRAQUEEN!" Leon panicked "NO OF COURSE NOT!" Marion was scared. Layla was holding up a black thong "Think this will look good on me." "Eh.." said Yuri. Layla looked at him angrily "Answer me.." "Umm.. Yeah.." He said putting his hand behind his head. "Hey guys.." said Leon walking over to them "Wow Layla, Your buying that!" Layla looked over "Yeah why not?" Leon laughed "That is so not your color! Teeheehee." Everyone stared at him. "I Mean, It would'nt look good on you!" Layla looked at it "well Not now.. I'll buy it for after I have the baby, If you know what I mean." And She put her finger on Yuri's lips. And walked away to pay for it. "ahh Ahh…" Yuri was shocked. "Hey dude, Your nose is bleeding.." Said Leon. Yuri covered his nose. Everyone was leaving the store. Leon sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Yuri. "Well.. Since my sister died I never have any more fun at the mall.. Oh you should see the things we use to do.." Yuri looked over to him "What'd you do.?" Leon smirked "Can I show you!" Yuri nodded confused. "Come with me!" Said Leon and took off the nearest music store. He took out a CD and slipped it in the Cd Player. Party Boy started playing. He started dancing. Than he ripped off his clothes and started to Lap dance on random people. "I can't handle this guy.." said Layla. And they ditched Leon. "I can't believe it's almost april.." said rosetta. "Hey wait!" said Marion "Yuri is'nt your birthday in may!" Yuri nodded "Yes why?" Marion smiled "Your gonna be 19." Yuri nodded "Yes.. Umm Why?" "Don't know.. Everyone says 19 is the pimp age.." "Pimp..Age?" Said Yuri. Marion nodded "Imagine Yuri as a pimp.. he'd get so many girls.. He'd have to lie to them to get them off his chest.." Layla growled "Well that won't be happening."

Yuri looked up and thought.

"_Even through times, Even if he left me.. I will never forget.. Yuri Killian."_

"_Yuri Killian." "Yuri Killian." "Yuri Killian." "hairy. Hairy pair of testicals." "Yuri Killian." "YURI KILLIAN, HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WHERE A SECERT AGENT." "Because Jennifer." "It's Kaitlyn." "I changed your name for your protection."_

"We should be getting home now." Laughed Yuri. Everyone nodded and left. As they left Leon was still naked and getting chased by the cops. "I'm GOING COMMANDO!" Screamed Leon and laughed Manically.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

A month passed after that. It was May now. Layla's last month. Nothing happened that April except; Layla woke up with plastic grass surrounding her. Anyway back to May. May fifth.

"Yuri it fucking hurts!" Screamed Layla holding her stomach. Yuri sighed, "You'll have to get through it.. It's the last month anyway." Layla growled. Yuri was cooking for Marion who was coloring a picture of 50 cent. "Hey Yuri." Said Rosetta "Are we doing anything on your birthday?" Yuri looked over to her "Um.. We might go out to eat or something with Leon and Dio.. That's about it." Rosetta nodded "I'll cancel my appointment." "What appointment.." Said Yuri. It was too late, Rosetta was already gone. "Oh well.." Said Yuri. "I'm done!" Yelled Marion. Yuri looked at her like she was crazy, I mean, who colors 50 cent?

The next day came soon. "Yuri look at all these birthday cards.." Said Rosetta and she handed them to him one by one.

He looked at the first one.

To Yuri Dearest 

_Happy Birthday! Your 19 now, I can't believe that many years have passed between us.. Please come vist again!_

_Yulia_

_To Yuri_

_Yo mother fucka. I mean.. Hi Yuri. Happy birthday. Don't write back._

_Dio_

_To Yuri_

_Your condoms have been delivered. The pharmacy._

"What the hell!" Screamed Rosetta. "That's nothing!" Yuri laughed and threw it out. Yuri looked over to layla. She was cleaning. "Um.. Layla.." He said. "No time to talk. Your house is a mess. I must clean it." She said. Yuri was confused "Um.. Okay.." Layla continued her cleaning. A few hours later everyone was watching TV except Layla who was still cleaning. "I want that." Said Marion pointing to the TV. "Baby Cheu Cheu..?" Yuri asked. Marion nodded "That is the real Shit." Yuri got up "I'm going to Doosh off for a while." "WHAT!" Everyone screamed. "Sorry I forgot we where back in Japan. Doosh means Shower in Russian." He laughed. Everyone stared with their mouths open.

The next day was Yuri's birthday. He got up and sat on the couch. He had no shirt on (SEXY) and looked a mess. "Happy Birthday Yuri!" Screamed Marion and Rosetta running out of their room. Marion put a pink happy Birthday hat on him and they both gave him a gift. "Oh.." Said Yuri "Thank.. Thank you.." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He opened marions present. He held it up "Marion.." She nodded. "Do you know what this is.." He said. Marion shrugged "It looked like a kind of pricked, but it was rubber. I liked how it felt on my hands so I bought myself one." Yuri stared. "You should see what I did with mine. It felt so good.. The way it tickled me from the inside!" Marion bought Yuri a neck Massager. Rosetta handed him a present "Open it!" Yuri opened it. He held it up. "It's long and pink. I thought it suited you, you know the way you always let it hang out. And your old one was so fuzzy and bumpy so I bought you this silky new one. It looks so real.." Yuri looked at it again. Rosetta bought him a belt. "That was um.. Nice of you two.." He said looking oddly at the two items. Than Layla came out. She looked delapadated too. Her shirt was open and her Bra was really tight and you saw um.. If you know what I mean. "Happy.." She yawned "Birthday Yuri.." She handed him a present. "OH Thank you Layla!" He said. He only seemed grateful for her gift. He opened it. There was one Jelly Bean inside. "Um Layla.." "Shut Up!" She screamed, "The birds need to eat too!" Yuri sighed "Umm Thank you.." She held out her hand. There was a big pile of money in it. He took it. "Thanks Layla." He said. She nodded "It'll pay for dinner and stuff tonight." He nodded. And so they all got ready that night to go out. "Yuri Almost ready?" Said Layla. "Yes." He said and walked out of his room "Let's go." They all left the house, and got into the car. He drove them to the nearest bar called "The Bar" "These stores have the gayest names" explained Layla. Yuri sighed "Umm..Yeah." They walked inside and met Leon and Dio. "Yo motha fucka!" Screamed dio "I mean.. Hi Yuri.." Leon was fondling his breasts "I think you grew. Teehee hee! I mean.. I had a hair their.." "That's odd,…" said Rosetta. Than Layla ran over to everyone who sat themselves at the bar "Come on people! Where gonna have a party open up some bacardi!" "Layla. You can't drink, I'm sorry.." Said Yuri. "What kind of gay Bullshit is this fucking fucked up pricked thing! I CANT DRINK! OH FUCKS NO!" She screamed. Yuri sighed "Um No.." "Yo waiter bring us some wine over here!" Screamed Rosetta. Pretty soon, One became twenty and twenty became thirty and then, they got drunk. "Hehe Layna go get me shom Beer would Ja.." Leon hiccupped and started to sing.

Leon: A long Long time ago!

Yuri looked up and started singing along.

Yuri: I can still remember how that music used to make me smile and I knew if I had my chance I could make those people dance!  
Than Dio joined in.

Dio: And maybe they'd be happy for a while..

Rosetta joined in too.

Rosetta: But February made me shiver, with every paper I'd Deliver, Bad news on the doorstep I couldn't take one more step!  
Supposedly they all knew the song. Layla and Marion looked at each other.

Yuri: I can't remember if I cried, when I read about his widowed bride, but something touched me deep inside the day, the music died. So..

Dio, Leon, Yuri and Rosetta: Bye Bye Miss American pie drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry, and good 'ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing this'll be the day that I die, This'll be that day that I die.

Than Dio stood on the bar table and shouted out really loud.

Dio: Did you write the book of Love? And do you have faith in god above!

He got stopped. The bar tender was pulling on his pants. "You have to leave now." Said the bar tender "before I get you guys arrested." Everyone left. Layla drove home. When they got their, Yuri fell dead asleep onto the couch.

Layla sighed and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day Layla, Rosetta and Marion where up early. Yuri was still asleep.

Rosetta yawned "God.. He did worse than Me.." Layla and Marion nodded. "He really can drink.." added Marion. Layla went over to sit with him. She put her hand on his face "Yuri.." She slapped him "YURI!" He didn't get up "That's it!" She yelled and jumped on him. Yuri opened his eyes "What the hell, are yoush doing.." He said dizzily. She nodded "Finally Yuri.. God." He sat up a little. "Go shower now, and get dressed." She said. He yawned "Why.." "Because everyone can tell you've been drinking, your hairs screwed up and your shirt is torn. Go now." Yuri got up slowly and dragged himself into the bathroom.

Two hours later Yuri came out of the shower and sat down on the couch again. There was a commercial on TV about a talent show. Than Ken came running into Yuri's house "GUYS WE NEED YOU TO COME TO NEW YORK WITH US!" Everyone looked over to ken "Ken.. You don't fucking Live here! You have no right to just come in!" Yelled Marion and threw a plastic phone at him and it made him fall. Than Junichi came threw the door "Um, What he said. We are going to see something in New York, and Wanted to know if you wanted to come. Where staying for two days. And where leaving in two weeks on the 28." Yuri looked up "But the 31st is well.. Layla's Due date." Junichi nodded "Well it's your choice to come or not, But we need to know how many airline tickets we need. Think about it." Than Junichi left.

Yuri looked at Layla "What do you think?" She nodded "We can go.. I feel up to anything right now." Everyone stared with their mouths hanging open. "What!" she yelled.

And So, They where off to New York. Everyone got on the plane and took off. They got their right on Schedule, and had a cab take them to where they where going. The cab pulled up to a school. Everyone got out.

"IS2 Egbert Intermediate school.." Layla read. Than out of another cab was Mia. She seemed happy to see everyone but they had no clue why she was here. "Um.. Hello Mia.." Said Layla. "Hello Layla! Are you here to see the show too!" She asked. Layla looked at her oddly "Show..?" Mia nodded "Of course!" "Oh good lord.." Said Layla. They walked in. "Hello!" Said one girl. There were four girls and one guy. "Welcome to the Egbert Talent show. I am Senelyn and this is Rachel, Ally, Danielle, Jessica and Mike." Yuri, layla, Marion, mia and Rosetta stared at them. Mike walked up to Layla and grabbed her waist "Umsph Umsph Umsph." He said and stared takeing off his jacket. Than He tried to rip his shirt open but the button flew off. "Get away from me." Yelled layla. "Come back!" Yelled mike "The cookies need you!" Jessica and Rachel nodded. Ally was drooling at the sight of Yuri "Can we go do something Maybe like over their.." She said to him. Yuri looked at her "You got 5 dollars?" He asked. She nodded "I have Six.." Layla smacked Yuri "Let's go!" She dragged him into the auditorium. They all found seats and sat down. "These New York kids are crazy.." Said Marion. Than the lights went out. And two people came out. One was Ken and one was May. The room was silent and Marion jumped up "What The fuck!" She screamed. May and Ken started to dance. They did flips and other things you do in hip-hop dance (o.o;;) Than Ken did a flip towards the stage and flew off of it. Everyone started laughing. "This is crazy.." said Yuri "If I knew we where coming to New York for this shit.." Junichi put his hand on Yuri's arm "Calm Down, We just came here for a while. That's not why we came to New York." Yuri growled "Whatever.."

Than The Dominators Dance team came out. "That's enough." Said Layla "We have to get out of here.." "But the swing dancers!" Yelled Mia. "No." said Layla and made her way out of the row. Soon Yuri Marion and Rosetta followed behind. "Why are you so worked up?" asked Rosetta. Layla sighed, "I don't know." Junichi came running out "Get back in the cab." He said, "where going to Jersey." "Jersey?" asked Layla. Junichi nodded "Jersey. Where going to Wegmans." "Wegmans?" Asked Layla. "Wegmans." Said Junichi "It's a big food store." Layla nodded. "Let's go." Repeated Junichi. And so everyone got in the cab. It took them out to Jersey.. Which took them to Wegmans..

Everyone walked inside. "Wow.. This is huge.." said Layla. Rosetta and Marion nodded. They all walked in, and everyone went their own separate ways. Yuri, Layla and Rosetta where together. Marion was trying to get a plastic cow to talk to her. Layla and Yuri headed towards the dining center. "Let's take the elevator." Said Rosetta. Layla nodded. They walked into the elevator. It was gold.. And had a lot of buttons. Everyone stood there and layla cringed "Oh my god.." She looked down. Water was dripped from her crotch. "Holy shit!" Yelled Yuri. "Layas water broke!" Screamed Rosetta. Layla nodded "Call a Hospital.." She said holding her.. Umm…UmmYeah.. Yuri took out a cell phone and called 911. "Oh god Layla, in a elevator!" He yelled. "It's not my fault!" She screamed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rosetta, Layla and Yuri ran into the ambulance. Marion also managed to get in. They where rushed to the hospital. "Hold on Layla.." said Yuri. Layla looked really pissed off. I would be too. They finally arrived at the hospital. She was placed on the third floor. She was brought into a room and a doctor came in. "Listen asshole, if I want drugs give me drugs!" She yelled. The doctor nodded, and an assistant came in with a needle and medication. "She's going into birth right now.." He sighed.

A half hour passed. "God I wonder if their okay.." said Marion. Marion and Rosetta had to stay outside. Yuri got to go in. "OH Seven Hells!" Screamed Layla from inside the room. "Must not be good.." Said Rosetta. "What the hell do you mean!" She screamed. The doctor was holding one baby. "Unfortunately, You have to get a C-Section." Layla's Jaw dropped "No way in hell." "Sorry but you have to.." Layla growled. The doctor took a tool and cut her open. "OH SEVEN HELLS I NEED DRUGS GIVE ME DRUGS!"

Another half hour passed. The doctor came out of the room "Congratulations." He said. Rosetta and Marion eyes sparkled. They ran in to see Lala. "Layla how was it!" They said "congratulations so much!" Layla looked sick "It was horrible.. My worst expirence..Never again.." They both smiled. Yuri seemed nervous. "You want to see the children?" asked a woman. Everyone nodded, except Layla who was sick. Everyone followed the doctor into the nursery. The two babies where their. "Their so cute!" Screamed Rosetta. The boy had very Light blonde hair, and the girl had dark blonde. Yuri stared at them "Their so small.." Marion and Rosetta looked up at him "No Duh Yuri, It's a baby."

The doctors brought the baby into Layla. She held the girl, Yuri held the boy. "What will we name them?" She asked. "I like Yukino.." He said. "Yukina.." Said Layla "That sounds nice together. Yukina and Yukino." Yuri nodded.

And so, their adventure at the hospital was finished. Two months passed and they had been at Yuri's house. Layla was cleaning and talking on the phone. "Yeah.. Their two months old.. Um Hold on I have another call.." She pressed the flash button. It was Kalos. "Layla." "Yes?" "Where going back to America, Now. When you're packed up, call me." "Wait Kalos.." "I'm staying.." Marion and Rosetta looked up "Us too." "But Layla..We need you back at Kaleido stage." "No Kalos. I have a family now.." "LAYLA WE NEED YOU BACK IN THE HOOD! AND MARION AND ROSETTA!" "No." She hung up. "Hey I'm back.."

Yuri looked over to Layla than he looked back to his magazine. The kids where sleeping. Marion and Rosetta started walking out the door "Where going out." Layla clicked the phone. Yuri kept looking over to her. "What's wrong.." She said. He sighed "Umm Come here Layla."

Layla walked over to him "Yes Yuri.." He looked down. He looked kind of nervous. "Umm Layla.." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. "I know we've been through a lot.. In America and in Japan and we had two kids.. And I wanted to know.." He opened the box "Will you.. Marry me." Layla just stared "Yes!" She yelled and hugged him. Layla and Yuri where getting married.

**Chapter 13**

_Part 1_

Layla and Yuri where getting married. It was official. But no wedding can just be said.. It also has to be done..

Rosetta was holding up a checklist "So. You already sent out invitations right?" Layla nodded. "Okay we have favors.. And Balloons and shit.." Layla nodded. "What about the dress?" Layla shook her head "Yuri said he was going to pick it up for me this week.. He said he had to go out of town to get it." Rosetta nodded "so all we need is the dress, the cake, and the flowers and shit right?" Layla nodded. Yuri came in "Um Rosetta and Marion.. I need you two.." Junichi was with Yuri. Rosetta walked over and Marion came out of her room "What is it?" They asked. He huddled them all into a um, Huddle. "The dress.."He said. "What about it?" asked Marion? "They didn't have the one she wanted.. But he gave me this Card.." He held up the card.

_Yukichi Minamoto_

_Custom Dressmaker_

_556-9800_

Yuri looked up "We have to find him.." "When to go?" asked Junichi. "Tonight." Yuri said. Layla looked over to them "What are you guys talking about!" They looked over "Nothing important!"

That night, Yuri, Marion Rosetta and Junichi snuck out of the house. They ran into Yuri's car. "So how are we supposed to find this Guy.." Asked Junichi. "Well usually people hang out in bars near their neighborhood." Yuri pointed ahead "This is his neighborhood. We'll just look around bars and find him." Everyone nodded. "So should we all stay together?" asked Rosetta. Yuri nodded "We don't know who could be around here.. And Marion's here anyway.." "HEY I'M NOT A KID!" She yelled. Yuri pulled into a spot and parked. Everyone stepped out of the store and started walking down the street.

They're where four bars. "Pick one." Said Marion. Rosetta pointed to the darkest one. It had a little bit of light on the outside but inside it looked like a Rave. "That one." She said. Yuri nodded. They walked in. There were a lot of people. They would pick random people and ask the same question "Do you know Yukichi Minamoto?" No one knew. Than they all walked up to the bar. Their was four people their. A bartender, two guys and a girl. One of the boys had Blonde Blonde hair. He looked gothic and wouldn't stop talking to the people around him. Yuri walked over to him "Hey Blondie, Do you know Yukichi Minamoto?" They boy looked over to him "Whoa.. Everyone here calls me bear." They looked at his pants "I see why.." Said Junichi. He laughed at little "What can I help you with boys?" "Well.. Yukichi Minamoto is a dressmaker and we need to get a dress.. Me and my girlfriend are getting married." Said Yuri. He laughed "I know him but sorry I can't help you, But I could help you with something else.." He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and moved it around. "What are you gay or something!" Yelled Yuri. The boy laughed, "I think your mistaking! Take a look around!" Yuri looked around. Girls and Girls, Boys and Boys, dancing, Kissing Lap dancing. "Oh my god.. What the fuck is going on.." Said Yuri. "This is a gay bar.." said the boy. "Please Kid we need that dress we'll do anything!" The boy shook his head "sorry." Yuri growled and walked away. Than the whole bar started cheering. Yuri was on the dance floor. "Yuri, What the fuck are you doing!" Yelled Junichi. "I need to get that dress." He said. He started dancing and looked over to the boy who was watching him. Yuri called him over. The boy walked over and started dancing too. They danced one on one and then the song was over. Everyone started clapping and the boy put his arm around Yuri "What's your name buddy!" Yuri looked over "Yuri." "Wow, Yuri you know how to have a good time." Yuri laughed. "You got a dress!" He said. Yuri's eyes opened wide "What?" The boy laughed, "I'm Yukichi Minamoto" He put his hand out and shook Yuri's. They all walked out of the bar. "I can't believe you did that Yuri!" Rosetta laughed. "Yeah you dance good!" Said Marion. Yuri laughed "Not really." They all got in the car and went home.

The next day really early, the phone was ringing. Layla picked up "Hello?" "Hello, Is Yuri their?" "Um, yeah hold on.." Layla walked into Yuri's room "Yuri get your ass out of bed you have a phone call!" She yelled. Yuri jumped up and took the phone. Layla left the room. She was holding Yukino. Yukina was asleep. "Your dad, is a lazy fucker." She said to the baby. The baby looked at her. "Okay so the dress will be done by tomorrow!" he said on the phone "That's wonderful." "Heh Yuri you don't know how I make my dresses." Yuri laughed, "I guess I don't." They hung up. Yuri walked out of the room. "Say Fu-ka-er" Layla was saying to the baby. "Layla! What the hell are you teaching my son!" He yelled. Layla looked up "Oh screw this, screw that I saw you giving him some Beer before.." Yuri blushed "Um.. It was apple juice in a beer bottle..?" Layla looked away and continued talking to Yukino.

The next day Layla and everyone was packing. They where staying at a hotel by the church. Dio was also with them because Theatrical camp was using their only car to get high in.

"_These drugs are fucking dope!" Yelled Pamela._

"_Fuck on!" Yelled Mila and Milo._

Rosetta looked at Junichi and Dio. They both looked down at Rosetta than looked at each other. "Hey Rosetta want to ride with me?" asked Dio smirking. "Sure Dio Dio!" she yelled and went in one of the cars. Junichi's mouth hung open. "Come on Junichi.." Said Marion and dragged him into the car with him. Yuri and layla rode together. Everyone was riding on the highway. Pretty soon Junichi was next to dio's car. "Marion, buckle your seatbelt." He said. She buckled in. Junichi un-zippered his pants and pulled down his boxers. He beeped the horn and dio looked over. Junichis dick as hanging out the window. He sat back down and gave dio the finger and drove off. Rosetta laughed, Marion was shocked and Dio was beside himself.

Finally they all arrived at the place. It was very, very big. "Wow its huge.." said Layla. They walked into the hotel. A man gave them keys and cards for their rooms. It had very high security. Everyone went upstairs. Yuri and Layla shared a room. Marion, Rosetta, Dio and junichi shared a room.

Yuri was on the phone "Yeah that's about it.. Just make sure everything's in order." "Okay Mister Killian." "Okay thank you, Bye." He hung up the phone. "Your flowers are ordered." Said Yuri to Layla. Layla was tucking the Babies into bed. "Okay." She said "And the cake?" Yuri sighed "It's coming tonight, and it's too big.. We know way to many people." Layla nodded "I know."

That night the cake came. They put it in a big freezer room with the Alcohol and food. The flowers where going in their too. Yuri and layla where getting married in a week. They where practicing in the church.

"So you Yuri Killian take Layla Hamilton to be your lovely wedded wife?" asked the priest. "I do." Said Yuri. "And do you Layla Hamilton Take Yuri Killian to be your Lovely wedded husband?" "I do." She said. "Please place the ring on her finger." Yuri put an imaginary ring on her finger. "That's so ghetto.." said Marion. "I know pronounce you man and wife." Said the Priest "You may now kiss the bride." They didn't kiss. They where saving that for the real thing.

The second day passed first. In five days it was going to be the real thing and a lot of people had responded to coming, even Lena and Yulia out in Russia. This wedding was nerve racking..

_Part 2_

Another two day passed.

They practiced again and again until they got it perfect. "This is frustrating.. Can we just do the real thing next?" asked Layla. They priest nodded "Three days left." He said, "Just finish this one and we'll be done forever." Yuri put the invisible ring on her. "That's gay.." said Dio. Everyone nodded. They finished. Layla and Yuri walked over to dio and everyone "Let's go, we have to still do the check off list and wait for the man with the dress.." said layla. Yuri laughed "Um Layla about him.." "What?" She said. "I kinda invited him to the wedding.." Layla looked over to Yuri "Umm.. Why.." Yuri looked over to her "He helped me out with so much. He got your dress, your shoes, your cake, He helped out a lot!" Layla growled "Whatever.."

They all left the church and went into the hotel. They went upstairs to Yuri and Layla's room. They opened the door and on the chair was Yukichi. "Oh 'ello Yuri!" He said and waved. Yuri waved back. "And Junichi.." He growled Kinkishly. "Oh fuck.." Said Junichi and hid behind Yuri. Yuri bent over and whispered in Layla's ear "He's Gay, don't comment." Layla nodded "Thank you so much for your help Yukichi. Yukichi nodded "Oh course love, I had to help Yuri, he proved himself." Layla looked over to Yuri "What'd you do.." Yuri smiled and put his hand behind his head "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Layla growled. "Oh and I'll be staying at the hotel. In a different room of course so if you need anything, I'm here." They nodded and Yukichi walked out the door. Layla ran over to her draw and got out a list. It was quite long and she read out names. "Dad, His wife, my uncles, my cousins.. Lena, Yulia, Dio, Rosetta, Marion, Us, Junichi, Maho Asu, Pocky, Aura lee, Amaya, Akechi, Eimachi, Lamourei, Kalos, Tupac? Ludacris? Eminem?" Yuri sighed "some of his friends.." "Okay.. May, Mia, Ana, Dr. Kate, Jerry.. Why we inviting these people?" "Because.. They wanted to.." He pointed to Rosetta and Marion. Thy continued the list and most of it everyone was coming. Then everyone went to sleep.

Another day passed, and soon it was the day of the wedding. Everyone was getting dressed up and stuff and people where arriving at the church. Rosetta, Marion, Dio and Junichi greeted people to come into the welcoming garden. It is a place where everyone meets before the wedding. Soon hours passed on hours. It soon was night and an hour before the actual wedding. Everyone was rushing to get ready.

"Oh Layla Vear Vis Looks Beautiful on you!" Yelled Yulia. Layla looked down "Really?" She was wearing a long white dress with a veil covering her face she had white and yellow roses. "Absolutely!" said her father's wife. Them two, Lena and May where in the room helping her. "I'm actually nervous about something.." she said. Her fathers wife looked up "You'll be fine, Just think of how Yuri feels.."

"What the hell, this is the gayest suit I ever wore!" Yelled Yuri. "It's Fabulous Yuri, stop complaining!" Yelled Yukichi. "God Yuri calm down.." said Leon. Yuri looked over to Leon "Talking about wearing stuff, What's with your Suit.." Leon was wearing a pink tuxedo with big red hearts all over them "Oh you like! Tehheee!" Yukichi and Yuri stared. "I'm not even that gay.." said Yukichi. "I mean.. There was nothing else to wear!" yelled Leon. "Whatever.." said Yuri.

Junichi was running through the hallways looking for Rosetta. Finally he found her. He was breathing heavily "Rosetta I need.. To ask you something.." She looked at him "what?" He sighed and looked down "Rosetta.. I really like you and well.. I was wondering if we can start something maybe move up a notch if you know what I mean.." Rosetta looked at him confused at first than smirked. She put her hand on his shoulder "Okay Junichi. Meet me in the closet in a half hour before the wedding." Junichi was confused at he looked up at her and smiled "Okay!" He ran off all happy and stuff. Rosetta laughed and walked away.

Dio was walking through the hallway and Junichi ran into him and fell. "You okay man? Did Rosetta throw you or something?" he laughed, "You'll never get her compared to me." Junichi stood up and laughed at dio "I wouldn't be talking.." "Why?" Asked Dio. Junichi smirked "She's meeting me in the closet tonight and we'll be banging all night and she'll be like Fuck yeah doggy suck on my nipples like your milking a cow like.." he started moving his fingers and hands up and down and making milking noises and saying "Mreow!" Dio started at him. Rosetta walked up behind him. Dio started to laugh. Junichi turned around "Heh, been there long?" She started making the hand movements. "Oh shit.."

"Come on only a half hour till the wedding!" Yelled Lena who was helping everyone sit in the church. Yulia nodded "Yuri darling must get the best arrangement!"

Everyone was walking towards the door to go to the church. Junichi passed the closet and Rosetta opened it. She told him to come in. Junichis mouth opened wide and his nose started to bleed a little. "Didn't forget did you?" she asked. Junichi smirked and followed her in.

Soon the thirty minutes where up. They where getting Married now. Rosetta and Junichi ran in and sat down. Than everyone was silent. Yuri was standing at the alter with the priest. Than the door opened at the head of the church and ken and May came running down the isle with flowers. "He's a flower girl.." said Marion disappointed. Than Layla came out. Layla was with her father. She didn't want to be, she felt like she hurt him in a lot of ways and he felt hate towards her by now. She started walking down the aisle with him everyone was smiling at her and she blushed. She made it to the front of the church. The priest made the sign of the cross between them. "We are gathered here today to unite Yuri Killian and Layla Hamilton in holy matrimony." He went on a little bit longer and said, "Do you Yuri Killian take Layla to be your lovely wedded wife?" Yuri looked at Layla "I do.." Then the priest looked at Layla "And do you Layla Hamilton take Yuri Killian to be your Lovely wedded husband?" She looked at him "I do." "Please place the ring on her finger." Yuri took out a little green plastic ring "Oh wrong ring.." He laughed. So did everyone else. Than he took out another ring which was much bigger and prettier. He placed it on her finger. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Instead on kissing the bride layla attacked Yuri and kissed him like she never kissed before. Everyone started clapping. Ludacris, Tupac and Eminem stood up and yelled "THIS IS SOME REAL PEACE! FUCK EVERYTHIGN ELSE! THIS IS THE REAL SHIT!" Everyone was happy now, especially Yuri and Layla. Of course let's not forget, now they had a wedding party.

_Part 3_

Now Layla and Yuri where married, and now.. They where having a party.. and their friends from the maternity store came..

"Yuri throw me some vodka!" yelled Dio. Yuri threw a bottle of vodka and Dio caught it. The party was in a hall in the hotel. It was quite big, had white walls with golden trimmings on it and Yellow and white roses everywhere.

"Smile!" yelled Yukichi and took a picture of Yuri and Layla. They weren't ready; the picture came out horrible but the laughed. Their was music playing and people where eating. The DJ turned off the music a few minutes later "Okay, we are going to have some karaoke now." "Karaoke?" said Layla "What the hell?" "I didn't ask for it.." said Yuri. "Me either.." Said Yukichi. "Maybe it just comes with the job.." Said Layla. "Now, We will have the contest, first we need two people to go up against each other." Junichi and Dio looked at each other back at the DJ and back at each other and growled. "Us." They both yelled at the same time. "Okay boys, come on up." Yelled the DJ. "What are they doing.." Said Rosetta. Than music started to play.

They both looked at each other.

Dio started "So sweet… So beautiful.. And everyday like a queen on her throne, don't nobody knows how she feels, Rosetta lady one day you'll be real.." Junichi looked at him and smirked, "She moves she moves like a breeze, I swear I can't get her out of my dreams." he did a lap dance while singing. Dio growled back "To have her shining right here by my side, I'd sacrifice all the tears in my eyes OOOHHH." Junichi rammed into Dio and knocked him off the stage "Rosetta, Rosetta passing me by, their she goes again!" Dio jumped back on the stage and pushed junichi off "Rosetta, Rosetta, My My My!" Junichi came back and threw dio off the stage once again "Rosetta Rosetta, Smile for me now, I don't know I don't know Rosetta." Than Dio walked on the stage and they both said at the same time "Rosetta ,Rosetta in my life." Everyone stared at them and waited a few minutes. Layla and Yuri's mouth hung open. Rosetta stood up and started to clap "Where the hell'd you get that!" Everyone started to laugh and clap at the same time. Dio and Junichi growled.

The night went on, Leon sang Numa Numa, everyone had fun than the bride and groom had to dance to their wedding song. Layla and Yuri walked up to the dance floor. "Layla what song did you choose?" asked Yuri. Layla smirked. All the lights went out and over the loud speaker came the noise "G R DOUBLE E N LEAVES" "What the fuck Layla!" Yelled Yuri. The Yatta song started playing in the background. Dio and Leon came up out of no where holding a big bottle of alcohol "Come on! Have fun!" They yelled and started drinking. Layla and Yuri started to dance, and so did the rest of the room. "Yuri, I can't help but think we forgot someone.." Said Layla. "They must have not been important." Said Yuri and kissed Layla.

"_Hello! ANYONE!" Screamed Sora from the streets "I'm Hungry and I need money!"_

"And they lived happily ever after!" Yelled Marion. "That's a gay ending!" Yelled Rosetta "Here's a better one!"

_The end_

_Mother Fucka!_

That night Dio and Leon looked into Rosetta's bathroom window. She was washing herself in the bath. "Oh Man!" yelled Dio. "What the hell…" said Leon. The water started to spread and junichi came out. "Your not done are you Junichi baby.." Junichi shook his head and slicked his hair back and than the window started to fog. "Oh Shit! Clean it!" Screamed Leon. Dio just growled "That bastard."


End file.
